


Hold Time

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lexie's Thursday Doodle, in which we're all a little like Molly Hooper, picture prompt, waiting for IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: Everyone hates being on hold.  Waiting for IT to help you with an issue is the worse type of torture anyone can imagine, it could drive a person to think things...





	Hold Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> This came from a post I saw on Thursday ( I think) on Instagram done by the incredibly talented ArtbyLexie. 
> 
> Poor Molly waiting on hold for IT and lamenting about the good old days when she used to have someone who would help her with her IT issues. 
> 
> I hope she (and everyone else) enjoys it.

One hour.

One…bloody…hour.

She’d gone through two separate call centers; four people and she’d forgotten how many times she’d had to repeat herself by now.

The horrid hold music that’d been playing in the phone receiver cradled between her ear and shoulder cut off and Molly straightened for her previous position of half slouched/half sprawled against her desk in anticipation of a human who could possibly assist her. 

But no, there was a click as if someone took her off and then put her back on hold and the music began again.

“Arghhh,” Dropping her head onto the desk, she bounced her head a few times against the wood surface before taking a deep breath through her nose and sitting up once more.

She would not let this break her.

The music continues to play as she leaned heavily against her hand, doodling aimlessly on a notebook with her other as she idly waited.  Her mind wandered as she doodled, half listening to the music for any change, and half watching the quiet activity happening just outside her office door.

Another click, the music cut off and  _Hallelujah!_  A voice.

“This is Charlie.”

“Charlie, yes, hello.  I’ve been waiting to get someone down to the labs.  The main computer keeps shutting down and glitching when information is downloading.  We’re having to re-download continually and it’s backing up the process.”

“Yeah…”  there was a pause.  “That sounds like Terry.  Hold on and I’ll transfer you.”

“No no, wait, I…”  she hurried to say but Charlie (the wanker) had already put her back on hold.

Another sigh and as the hold music began again, she glanced down at her notebook.

 

**_I miss Jim_  **

 

Was written in her script, surrounded by a few frowny faces and some badly drawn flowers and flowy script.

She blinked at the words, but they didn’t give her the shiver of fear they once had.

Although he was an insane psychopath and although he had tried to destroy London more than once, he was a damn good IT advisor. 

When she had issues (she knew he didn’t cause all of them) he was there within minutes to help. 

And in that moment, creeping towards hour two of being on hold, she thought she might be okay sacrificing the whole of London in exchange for a direct line to an extremely competent IT person once again.


End file.
